The Cell Block Tango
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: Inspired by a youtube video I saw. Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica and Victoria all tell their stories about how they killed and ended up in prison, doing the cell block tango. Crossover Twilight/Chicago!
1. Pop!

**The Cell Block Tango**

**Alice**

It had been an extremely bad day at work and I was extremely pissed off. Not only had my rival gotten the job I had been waiting my whole life for, but my boss didn't like my designs for the upcoming fashion show.

All I need was a little sympathy and for Jasper to kiss me and make love to me all night. But there he was, lying across the couch, watching TV and drinking countless beers.

If I hadn't been ticked off before, I definitely was now. He knew how much I hated coming home to this.

You know those little habits some people have that really get you down. Jasper like to chew gum, no, not chew. POP!

He always knew how to piss me off and this was one way.

'Jasper, do not pop that gum one more time!'

And he did...

I grabbed my gun, which was sitting on the counter. And fired two shots. His dead body rolled off the couch, blood soaking the carpets.

I put the gun back down, grabbed a beer from the fridge and, stepping over his dead body, I sat down on the couch and watched TV.

_Pop!_


	2. Six

**Bella**

I met Edward, two years ago when I moved to Forks, Washington to live with my dad. We got to know each other and well, he was single and we hit it off right away.

Or so he told me he was single.

We started living together after a few months. While he went to work, I stayed at home working on my writing.

Every night he'd come home and I'd fix him a drink and we'd have dinner. We were the perfect little couple. He didn't want to get married and neither did I.

A letter came through the door for him and that's when I found out.

Single, he told me. Single my ass.

Not only was he married, but he had six wives! A Mormon.

So, that night I fixed him his drink as usual.

You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic.


	3. Squish

**Rosalie**

I stood in the kitchen, feeling satisfied for that day. I had shagged our milkman earlier. That is the one thing I had been waiting for since he had started working. A young, hot stud. Emmett hadn't seen it. Not that I didn't enjoy having sex with Emmett, but he just didn't satisfy me. It was all about his needs and his only. With Alec, it had been all about me. Turns out the boy likes older women.

He was definitely enough to satisfy me...for now.

I was carving a chicken that I had prepared for dinner that night.

Emmett barged through the door, looking angry and hurt.

'Honey, did you have a bad day?' I gave him a smile, acting completely innocent.

'You screwed Alec! You screwed our milkman! How could you Rose?'

'Emmett? What are you accusing me of? I haven't even seen him since the party last week.'

'Don't give me that shit! You screwed him!'

I reached behind me, clutching the knife handle in my hands.

'Emmett? You don't believe your own wife?'

'There's pictures Rose! You've been screwing our milkman!' He lunged at me.

I stuck the knife in him. Pulling it out and plunging it in him another 9 times.

His body fell to the floor.

I smiled, satisfied with myself. 'Squish.' I turned back around and began to carve the chicken with the bloody knife.


	4. Uh Uh

**Angela**

I'm sitting in prison for something I didn't do.

They say my famous lover held down my husband, while I chopped off his head. I tried to explain it to the police, but they didn't understand me.

I didn't do it!

I loved my husband; I would never try to kill him. I don't even have a lover. My husband is my lover.

Why is Uncle Sam saying I did this? Do they just want to get rid of me? Because I'm foreign?

'Did you do it?'

'Uh uh, not guilty!'

I stand here now, in front of millions, awaiting my death...


	5. Cicero

**Jessica**

My sister Jade and I were dancers in a twin act. She was always the prettier, more talented one. But she was my sister and I had to put up with her. But at the end of the day I had Mike, my loving, adoring husband. Or so I thought he was.

Mike was our manager. So many stunts we did were practiced with him.

We had just finished a show and ran out of ice. So I decided to leave them at the Hotel Cicero where we were staying and go get some from down the street.

I came back to find them doing a dance move, the spread eagle...

The next thing I knew, I was washing the blood off my hands. I grabbed my jacket and costume and left for the club. Entering the stage and doing the show by myself. At last, I had the spotlight all for myself...but not for long...

Now I'm in prison.


	6. Lipschitz

**Victoria**

I loved James so much. He was the artistic type, you know, so sensitive. A painter. I stayed with him for so long, before the 'accident'.

I met James in Paris. I was trying to make it as a dancer. He was so charming. He told me I was beautiful and said he wanted to paint me. He wanted to keep my beauty with him all the time. No wonder I fell for him like I did. We were together for quite a few years and I started living with him, while I stayed cooking for him every night, giving up my ambitions of becoming a dancer, he would try to find himself. Every night he would go out and find himself. And along the way he found Irina, Bree, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Kate, Tanya and Tia. All beautiful innocent girls, looking for someone to 'model' for.

It was a shame we broke up but we just had such different artistic differences.

He saw himself as alive...and I saw him DEAD!


	7. Authors Note

**To all of my readers.**

I am going to be doing a rewrite of my twilight story Another Summer Romance and hopefully make it better, it doesn't mean that I will get rid of the sequel or change the plot, I just wanted to do it better with added bits to the beginning and so on...I think I can make it a really good story, if you have not read it, then please give it a try, I won't be deleting the original, so go ahead and read.

A synopsis is: Bella Swan, a writer of romance/tragedies, becomes stuck in writers block. Her boss, Carlisle Cullen, suggests a trip to Rome. When in Rome, she meets the dashing Edward Masen, but there is a slight obstacle. She is married to Jacob Black, her high-school sweetheart. This aside she goes on a date with Edward anyway and falls madly in love with him and vice-versa. What happens when their secret romance becomes a little too public...

Hope you enjoy the original and re-write as well.

A little knowledge unto how I thought up this story, I was merely playing sims 2 one day and my character was a writer who wrote this story.

A little hint to how it will change, there will be a famous love letter at the beginning of every chapter...

Come on, you didn't think I was going to give up too much information, did you?

Much love

Kezza

xxx


	8. Link

**All who wish to read Another Summer Romance Rewrite:**

**.net/s/6978980/1/**

**Here is the link for the Rewrite, I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
